


A Nest for Three

by providentialeyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blackwatch Era, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Consent, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt/Comfort, Jesse McYikes, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Omega Jesse McCree, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Self-Hatred, Sex Under Duress, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Werewolf Jack, Werewolves, half-human jesse, non-binary/transmasc jesse mccree, please read the forenote, werewolf Gabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providentialeyes/pseuds/providentialeyes
Summary: “You know the recommendations…”Jesse scoffs quietly.“That ‘an Omega should be accompanied by an Alpha, to be exposed to their pheromones, regardless of whether they mate,’” Jesse recites bitterly, “Yeah, I’m aware.”Gabriel studies him for a minute, leaning back against the dresser.“Do you want that?” Gabriel asks gently.Jesse glances up at him.“You?” Jesse asks hoarsely.“I share rooms with Commander Morrison,” Gabriel explains, “So you’d be around both of us.”Jesse feels another pang in his gut.He nods.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 35
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "regarding wolves and a/b/o in this universe and p much every werewolf au i write
> 
> omega are all born afab and alpha are born amab beta are born either or intersex
> 
> transness is common and accepted amongst werewolves both binary and nonbinary regardless of assigned gender or secondary gender designation
> 
> because i'm trans and i said so lmao"
> 
> jesse is AFAB transmasc in this and Jack is attracted to masculine people, including jesse, if you have an issue with this you can leave now.
> 
> There's a couple of small conversations that hint at jesse's first heat being a Bad Time, the conversations are brief and not very graphic, but definitely still carry the weight of past rape and abuse so tread lightly if you need to
> 
> Nub, chest, hole and slit are used for jesse, there is discussion of his chest and a scene where his binder is removed, by his request
> 
> jesse has a pretty fucked up view of himself both as a trans person and as an omega in a sexist mindset with the idea he was in a gang of sexist cis male alphas and that led him to have a sense of worth only in being a 'bitch' or breeder or w/e you wanna call it

When Gabriel gets the call to come down and interrogate an Overwatch capture, he pointedly ignores the message. 

About ten minutes pass and he thinks he’s gotten out of it. 

He didn’t sleep well last night. 

No matter how many missions, how many losses he’s personally witness to, each one haunts him, at least until the next horror comes along and takes its place. 

Then his com beeps with Jack’s signature tone and Gabriel groans weakly, setting his tablet down and pressing the receiver in his ear. 

“Gabriel,” Jack’s voice comes through, a little stressed. 

Gabriel perks up slightly, concern tugging at him regardless of his own grief. 

“There’s a wolf in one of the interrogation rooms,” Jack says lowly, like he’s having to speak under his breath, just out of someone’s earshot, “Omega.”

Gabriel feels his brows raise and furrow in rapid succession as he stands from his desk. 

“He was brought in… From Deadlock,” Jack says slowly, “He’s practically feral.”

“He who I was called to interrogate?” Gabriel asks as he paces the length of his desk. 

_“Oh,”_ Jack drawls, “So you _did_ see that message, huh?”

Gabriel grumbles quietly but knows he can’t exactly deny it. 

He always seemed to slip up around Jack, his guard perpetually lower around the younger Commander. 

“I’ll be down in ten minutes.”

\--

The Omega in the unfurnished room is, as Jack described, practically feral. 

He’s maintaining a constant low growling, eyes darting around the room, shining bright gold in the dim lighting. 

“What’s the approach here?” Gabriel asks lowly, watching the Omega’s eyes flick to the one-way glass, staring dead at the two Commanders. 

His senses are exceptional, but they both know the Omega is also in a state of heightened adrenaline, being caged up like this. 

“I… I’m not sure,” Jack says honestly. 

Gabriel wrinkles his nose then hums low in his throat, moving to the door and entering. 

The Omega looks at him instantly, staring intensely at Gabriel. 

“So,” Gabriel says easily, trying to radiate calm, use it to sedate the Omega, “Didn’t think Deadlock kept Omegas.”

The Omega bares his fangs at the older man, the growling that had dampened when Gabriel entered revving back up. 

Gabriel leans back against the wall next to the door and studies the young man. 

“You have a name?”

“Do you?” The Omega snarks, voice lower and thick with an unexpected accent. 

Gabriel suppresses his surprise, gives a mocking bow. 

“Gabriel Reyes.”

The Omega’s brows furrow and the growl cuts out abruptly. 

“... Overwatch?” The Omega asks slowly. 

Gabriel lifts a brow and the side of his mouth quirks curiously. 

“Mm-hm,” Gabriel hums. 

The Omega, frowns at him, before his eyes lower, glancing across the floor, looking like he’s trying to process and piece together the information he has. 

The Omega breathes in, slow and deep, then lets it out quickly, sounding frustrated. 

“Where’re my gang?” 

“Dead, mostly.”

The Omega’s breathing picks up speed and the growl starts up again. 

“You have limited options here, Kid,” Gabriel says smoothly. 

“No shit,” The Omega snarls. 

His eyes flick over to the one-way glass. 

“Two Alphas to get rid of an Omega?” The Omega asks mockingly. 

“Get rid of?” Gabriel echoes. 

“Wouldn’t you want that in the reports?” The Omega asks, sounding frustrated, an underlying grief in his tone, “‘Overwatch eradicates Deadlock.’” 

“Who needs to know you survived?” Gabriel asks, careful to let his voice lower, to make it sound like more of a threat than it really is. 

The Omega stares at him, snarling, but Gabriel can see the fear he’s trying to hide. 

“Morrison,” Gabriel asks, seeing the Omega’s eyes widen as he tilts his head towards the one-way glass, “Who else knows he’s here?”

“Just the team that brought him in,” Jack says through the com in Gabriel’s ear, “Four of my agents.”

“Interesting,” Gabriel says aloud, turning his head back to the Omega. 

The Omega takes a deep breath and seems to gather his resolve. 

Gabriel tenses, waiting. 

The Omega shifts from sitting on his ass to kneeling, hands cuffed behind his back. 

Gabriel frowns at him lightly, confusion brewing in him. 

The Omega glances up at him then shakes out his messy hair and bows his head in submission. 

Gabriel stares, then looks at the one-way glass, more frantic than he’d like. 

He hears his com buzz to life and the feedback of Jack tapping on a tablet. 

“Stay calm, Gabriel,” Jack murmurs, “His name is Jesse, I found matching vax records from when he was a… A kid. He’s half.”

Gabriel blinks in surprise then nods minutely, looking back to Jesse. 

“What do you think that’s gonna do?” Gabriel asks wryly. 

Jesse shifts and Gabriel takes a few steps closer, crouching down to be on Jesse’s level. 

“Seriously, Kid?”

Jesse moves, quicker than Gabriel would expect from a half-wolf, and gets a foot under himself, using it to propel himself towards Gabriel, lunging with his fangs bared. 

Gabriel catches Jesse and lets himself fall backward, quickly turning Jesse around so that he can restrain the younger. 

He wraps his legs over Jesse’s and crosses one forearm over the younger's neck. 

He hesitates, barely half-a-second, then brings his other hand up and carefully digs his claws into Jesse’s claiming spot. 

The younger gasps and struggles for a few seconds then slumps back against Gabriel, his hands flexing where they’re trapped against the older man’s stomach. 

“You fuckin’,” Jesse rasps, “You _scruffed_ me?” 

Gabriel ignores him as Jack opens the door and comes into the room, smelling like anxiety. 

Gabriel rolls his eyes silently, _this_ is why he leads Blackwatch, Jack’s lack of subtly. 

“It’s fine,” Gabriel says shortly. 

“Fuckin’ bastard,” Jesse mutters and squirms. 

“Look, even if you _had_ gotten the upper hand then, as you mentioned earlier,” Gabriel says lowly, “Two Alphas.”

Jesse goes still and silent. 

Reeking of stress. 

“Get your claws out my damned neck,” Jesse says weakly. 

“You gonna behave?” Gabriel asks quietly. 

Jesse grunts an affirmative. 

Gabriel slowly retracts his claws and moves his hold to Jesse’s shoulders as he shuffles back and stands. 

Jesse doesn’t move other than tensing under the touch. 

Then he shifts slowly to his knees and bows, until his cheek is pressed to the concrete, unable to support himself with his hands behind his back. 

Presenting.

Gabriel swallows thickly and glances at Jack who’s staring in surprise. 

“Not what I meant by ‘behave’,” Gabriel says quietly. 

“Just fuckin’ do it,” Jesse mutters. 

“Do what?” Jack asks tentatively. 

“You ain’t gonna threaten me with the fact no one knows I’m here and that you’re both Alphas if you… If you ain’t gonna-” Jesse bites his tongue and growls quietly. 

Jack looks at Gabriel and the older man can see the furrow of blonde brows. 

The blatant concern. 

Gabriel shakes his head subtly and Jack frowns harder then relaxes his expression. 

“What do you think you look like right now, huh?” Gabriel asks, a bit mocking. 

He takes the steps to crouch near Jesse’s head. 

“A dirty, banged up Omega?” Gabriel asks lowly, “A mangey runt with no reason to live?”

He hears Jesse swallow harshly, staring at Gabriel’s boots. 

“You recognize us,” Gabriel hums and smiles, sharp and unamused, “You think you’re appealing to two Alphas at the top of this organization?” 

Jesse finally looks up at him. 

Scared, hopeless, devastatingly alone. 

“Don’t wanna claim you, Kid,” Gabriel says, easing his tone into something more neutral.

Jesse stares at him for a minute then struggles to sit up. 

Gabriel puts a hand under the younger's shoulder and helps ease him back into a kneeling position. 

Gabriel then stands back, settling against the wall next to Jack. 

Jesse turns around, sitting on his heels and looking up at the Commanders. 

“What does Overwatch want with me?” Jesse asks hoarsely.

\--

"You have the option to take suppressants," Angela explains calmly, "Though you're obligated to if a heat occurs during or within a week of a scheduled mission."

Jesse frowns at her but stays silent.

"When was your last heat?" 

"A year ago," Jesse mutters and watches as Angela pauses. 

"Then you're… Overdue," Angela frowns and comes over to the exam table, "Are you in any pain?" 

"No."

Angela gives a considering hum, then turns a screen towards Jesse, a calendar pulled up.

"Pick a date and we'll induce a heat."

\--

When Jesse meets with Gabriel for a training session the younger smells like pre-heat and Gabriel blinks in surprise. 

Jesse stops a few steps into the room when he notices the older man's expression.

"... What?" Jesse asks slowly.

"You're going into heat?" 

Jesse wrinkles his nose and looks down at his arm where Gabriel can see a bandaid peeking out below Jesse's sleeve.

"Doctor Ziegler gave me a shot to induce one," Jesse mutters, "Not supposed to work for another day but I'm well overdue so maybe it's just entirely screwed."

Gabriel frowns at him.

"Should I…" Jesse lifts a hand and rubs his face tiredly, "Should I go?"

"How close do you think you are?" 

“Honestly? I ain't sure, but if I'm gonna be cooped up for half a week I wanna get some energy out."

\--

Jesse growls as he and Gabriel grapple each other. 

He tries to use his smaller stature and speed to his advantage.

But his attempt to break Gabriel's hold only results in both of them crashing down.

Gabriel landing on the younger's back, barely catching his own weight. 

Jesse grunts with the impact and takes a moment, trying to catch his breath.

Then warmth floods his belly and he closes his eyes tightly, tensing up hard. 

He feels Gabriel lift up to kneel behind him and Jesse's fingers bite into the mat as he squirms lightly. 

He can smell Gabriel, a perfect Alpha, as close to compatible that Jesse has ever met.

"... McCree," Gabriel murmurs.

Jesse can't quite choke back the whimper that escapes as he pushes up onto his knees and keeps his chest on the mat. 

Presenting for Gabriel.

Not for the first time, but this time he's driven by _want,_ not fear. 

"McCree," Gabriel says again, sounding a little hoarse, "I need to get you to your room."

“No,” Jesse whispers, “No… I’ll behave, I swear.”

“That’s not…” Gabriel sighs behind him and Jesse tenses as he’s lifted up and turned around. 

Gabriel is frowning heavily down at him and Jesse can feel his chest heaving as he lowers his gaze to the floor. 

It’s fine. 

He thought Gabriel wanted him… But it’s fine. 

“Come on,” Gabriel mutters, grabbing Jesse’s arms and lifting the younger up. 

\--

Jesse doesn’t fight as Gabriel leads him through the halls, hand tight around Jesse’s upper arm. 

They reach his room in record time, everyone they pass giving them a wide berth when they see the dark expression on the Commander. 

Gabriel presses his hand on the door to open it then guides Jesse in. 

The door closes behind them and Jesse stays still, keeping his head ducked, hair hanging in his face. 

“Have you ever been through a heat alone?” Gabriel asks quietly as he nudges Jesse towards the bed. 

Jesse fights the urge to lay over the edge and climbs on instead, sitting and weakly curling up, bringing his knees to his chest and shaking his head. 

“Not even your first couple?” Gabriel asks as he searches through Jesse’s drawers, pulling out a few days worth of clothes. 

“I had my first last year,” Jesse mutters. 

Gabriel pauses and turns to look at him. 

“This is only your second heat?” 

Jesse nods slowly, pressing one of his hands into his low stomach where the burn is strongest. 

“You know the recommendations…”

Jesse scoffs quietly. 

“That ‘an Omega should be accompanied by an Alpha, to be exposed to their pheromones, regardless of whether they mate,’” Jesse recites bitterly, “Yeah, I’m aware.”

Gabriel studies him for a minute, leaning back against the dresser. 

“Do you want that?” Gabriel asks gently.

Jesse glances up at him. 

“You?” Jesse asks hoarsely. 

“I share rooms with Commander Morrison,” Gabriel explains, “So you’d be around both of us.”

Jesse feels another pang in his gut. 

He nods. 

\--

Gabriel and Jack’s rooms are cooler than the rest of the base, it seems.

Gabriel nudges him down one hallway and into the last room. 

The bedroom is relatively plain, decked in grays and burgundies. 

“You wanna take a shower first?” Gabriel asks as a sets the bag of Jesse’s clothes on the dresser. 

“I’m…” Jesse swallows, fighting down his pride, the distrust he’d built over the years. 

Towards everyone, everyone and everything.

“Dizzy,” Jesse admits hoarsely, “Just let me lay down, please.”

“You don’t have to beg,” Gabriel mutters and turns to exit the room, “I need to warn Jack.”

\--

Gabriel comes back to find his bedroom seemingly empty. 

His brows furrow, and he’d probably be more worried, but the smell of heated Omega is still strong in his room. 

“McCree?” 

A small sound comes from the other side of the bed and Gabriel raises a brow, setting down the bottle and climbing onto the mattress, crawling to peer over the far edge. 

Jesse is curled up between the bed and the wall, face buried in his hands. 

“Kid?” Gabriel asks quietly and Jesse flinches away, curling up further, “You alright?”

Jesse doesn’t respond. 

Gabriel scoots to sit at the edge then reaches down to scoop up Jesse, twisting and setting him on the bed. 

He yanks off the younger's boots and struggles with the covers to get Jesse under them. 

The younger is watching him through heavy-lidded eyes, looking exhausted. 

Gabriel presses the back of his hand against Jesse’s forehead. 

“You think you’re fully in heat?” Gabriel asks as he sits next to the younger. 

For as much of a pain in the ass Jesse had been at first, he had quickly fallen into place, following orders easily, as long as they were from Gabriel. 

“Yeah,” Jesse mutters.

“Why were you on the floor?”

“Didn’t have permission,” Jesse says tiredly. 

“Permission?”

“To be on your bed.”

Gabriel stares at him for a minute. 

“I brought you here to be comfortable,” Gabriel explains quietly, “You don’t need permission for anything, McCree. Only a couple rules.”

Jesse squirms and looks up at him. 

“You can go into the main area, but don’t go in Jack’s rooms. If you need or want something _ask me,”_ Gabriel says seriously, “Whatever it is.”

“Okay,” Jesse murmurs. 

“I’m gonna send out some updates,” Gabriel says and slides off the bed, “Get comfortable, take a nap, whatever. I’ll be back.”

\--

Gabriel sees Jesse flinch when the younger notices him standing in the doorway. 

Jesse stares up at him, holding the comforter tight against his chest like it could protect him. 

There’s fear in his eyes, and it makes Gabriel feel sick. 

He sets his phone on the dresser and slowly approaches the bed, sitting on the edge. 

“What was your last heat like?” Gabriel asks quietly. 

Jesse frowns at him, going from startled to guarded in a split second. 

“Just so we can have something to go off of,” Gabriel explains softly. 

“It…” Jesse sniffs and averts his gaze, staring at the pillow next to him, “I don’t remember much.”

“You said you had an Alpha with you for it. Was it… Consensual?” 

Jesse’s fingers flex on the comforter and Gabriel watches the younger process the question. 

It gives the answer away, but he doesn’t push. 

“Like I said,” Jesse mutters, “Don’t remember much.”

“Okay,” Gabriel accepts. 

Jesse pulls the comforter up higher, burrowing into the bed. 

Gabriel reaches out slowly and presses the backs of his fingers against Jesse’s forehead. 

“You’re warmer,” Gabriel murmurs. 

“I can tell,” Jesse says quietly, “Startin’ to… Feel it.”

“You need anything?” 

“Am I allowed to…?” Jesse swallows and Gabriel watches the younger's cheeks flush as he struggles for words, “I’ll hold off… But I do remember…”

“Pup, just ask.”

“Am I allowed to touch myself?” Jesse asks quickly, wincing and curling up further after he gets the question out. 

“Jesus,” Gabriel mutters, “Yeah, of course, what the hell?”

“Okay,” Jesse whispers, “Sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” Gabriel frowns and turns to face Jesse more fully. 

“Dunno,” Jesse mutters, takes a deep breath, then scrubs his face with one hand. 

“I think you do.”

"S'gross," Jesse whispers and Gabriel feels his expression screw up in confusion. 

"What is?"

"Omegas… They have a purpose. Anythin' stimulatin’ outside of breedin' is just…" Jesse takes in a deep breath and rubs his eyes.

"Do you not… You don't touch yourself? Other than your last heat?"

"I didn't touch myself," Jesse says forcefully, like he's defending himself, "I didn't. I couldn't."

"You couldn't?" Gabriel asks, not sure if he wants clarification.

Jesse's nose wrinkles and the younger bows his head. 

The sound of a door opening and closing nearby has Jesse tensing harshly, looking back up at Gabriel with blatant terror on his face.

"Shh," Gabriel reassures, "It's just Jack."

That statement is confirmed when Jack's slow steps ease down the hallway and the strike commander peers around the doorframe. 

"Alright?" Jack asks Gabriel quietly before looking at Jesse, "Hey, McCree."

"Sir," Jesse greets hoarsely, feeling his face burning. 

It was embarrassing enough to be this vulnerable in front of Gabriel, who he spends most days with. 

Jack he only saw on occasion. 

"Need anything?" Jack asks, looking between the two of them.

"We're fine, I think," Gabriel says and looks to Jesse for confirmation.

The younger nods then ducks his head.

"Alright…" Jack rubs at the side of his neck awkwardly, "Let me know."

And then he's gone, soft footsteps padding to the other side of the quarters. 

Jesse closes his eyes tightly, pressing his fist into his gut. 

Having one Alpha nearby was enough to have his heat getting stronger, faster. 

But two Alphas has Jesse holding back a low sound, pushing into his stomach like if he used enough force he could make the burning go away. 

“McCree?” Gabriel asks quietly. 

Jesse whines quietly, unable to stifle the sound. 

He feels Gabriel’s hand return to his forehead, smoothing back his hair. 

Jesse presses his face up into the touch, opening his eyes to see Gabriel watching him with concern. 

“Sir,” Jesse whispers, lips trembling as he bites back a million pleas. 

“You want something?” Gabriel asks quietly. 

“Can… Can I?” Jesse asks hoarsely. 

“Touch yourself?” Gabriel asks, slightly amused, “Go ahead.”

Jesse whimpers weakly and unclenches the fist on his stomach, sliding it beneath the waistband of his sweatpants, cupping himself through his boxers. 

He sees Gabriel’s gaze move down to where Jesse’s hand is moving under the comforter. 

“You want me to leave?” Gabriel asks as he meets Jesse’s eyes. 

“... You don’t have to.”

“Not what I asked,” Gabriel murmurs. 

Jesse lifts his other hand to his mouth, muffling a small sound as he feels his slick seeping through the cotton onto his fingers. 

Gabriel studies him for a moment then turns and reaches forward, shutting the door. 

Jesse tenses and closes his eyes. 

Gabriel wouldn’t stay in the room with Jesse unless he wanted… 

Jesse swallows and rubs his mouth before struggling onto his knees, letting the comforter fall off of him. 

Gabriel turns back around and raises a brow at the younger. 

Jesse takes a deep breath before lowering his chest to the mattress, burying his face in one arm as he squeezes himself with his other hand. 

He can feel himself trembling, in this position. 

“... Kid,” Gabriel mutters, doesn’t move. 

“Still a ‘dirty, banged up Omega’?” Jesse asks hoarsely, unable to stop the bitter undertone. 

He hears Gabriel huff and the mattress shifts. 

“Depends,” Gabriel murmurs, and Jesse feels the older man kneel behind him, “Found a reason to live yet?”

Jesse inhales sharply and squirms as Gabriel’s hands curl around his hips. 

“Jesse?” Gabriel urges and the younger cries out softly at the sound of his name in his commander’s voice. 

His Alpha, for all intents and purposes. 

Gabriel decides his life. 

When he wakes up, what he wears, where he goes, what he eats, and on, and on. 

It’s like the most intense form of having an Alpha. 

Being controlled. 

Jesse pushes his hips back against the older man and rubs his fingers over his nub, the damp cotton slipping over the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

Gabriel's thumbs rub over the backs of Jesse's hips and Jesse relishes in the contact. 

Something good, and wanted. 

He whines quietly, involuntarily, and rubs himself a little faster. 

"Doing well, Jess," Gabriel murmurs and Jesse rocks back against him. 

He can smell his Alpha's arousal, can't quite understand why Gabriel isn't inside of him. 

"Alpha," Jesse whimpers, "Please?" 

"... What do you need?" Gabriel asks gently, one of his hands soothingly rubbing the length of Jesse's spine. 

"Need you," Jesse whispers desperately, "I'll behave, _please."_

Gabriel's hand lifts off his back momentarily and Jesse whines unhappily at the lost contact. 

The hand slowly regains contact over Jesse's waist and squeezes gently. 

"You're behaving so well," Gabriel says tentatively, "But, I can't do that, Jesse."

Jesse feels tears of frustration and rejection slipping from the corners of his eyes and presses his face tighter into his arm as he tries to get himself off. 

The quicker he comes, the quicker a period of rest will come, and the quicker he can burrow down under the comforter again. 

Jesse breathes shakily against the comforter and cries out quietly, trying to turn his head and muffle himself as he comes. 

Barely preventing himself from begging for his commander, barely preventing any further humiliation. 

Jesse pulls his hand out of his pants quickly and is careful not to touch Gabriel's bed as he weakly moves away, curling up on the edge of the bed, feeling Gabriel's hands linger on his legs before letting go. 

Jesse stares at the wall until tears blur his vision and he closes his eyes tightly, holding his sticky fingers in an awkward half-fist, arm extended off the side of the bed. 

"Jesse?" Gabriel asks quietly and Jesse tries not to flinch. 

Presenting was something Omegas did in one of three situations. 

Fear, want, or utter trust. 

He'd presented to Gabriel under all three circumstances, and been rejected each time. 

Jesse would like to say otherwise but it hurt. 

The mattress shifts as Gabriel moves behind him. 

Cold metal presses lightly against the skin under his claiming spot and Jesse gasps sharply, darting forward off the side of the bed, banging against the wall, curling up on the carpet.

"Shit," He hears Gabriel say above him through the blood rushing in his ears.

Jesse hears the bedroom door open and feels tears streaking down his face as he curls up as tightly as he can, wishing he would've stayed in his room, rejected Gabriel's offer. 

He can hear the Alphas arguing lowly on the other side of the bed but can't make out what they're saying. 

It doesn't matter, really, they're upset because of him, they're arguing because of him. 

Jesse whimpers quietly, unconsciously, wondering what his punishment will be. 

Usually when he did something stupid or failed an exam, Gabriel would just have him do circuits until his legs were too shaky to run any further. 

Or bark at him to go to his room. 

_'You better read that file until you can't see straight, McCree,'_ Gabriel had growled once, teeth bared and eyes flashing. 

He hadn't realized Jesse would take it literally, would stay in his room for the next day and a half, only leaving once for the bathroom. 

Reading and re-reading the file until his head was pounding and his eyelids were too puffy from crying and it hurt to open his eyes. 

And at the end of it, he still hadn't understood, because at least a third of the terms in the file weren't words he knew, without clearance for internet access he couldn’t check a dictionary. 

He'd sent in his exam and never heard back about the results, so he must have passed by luck alone.

"McCree?" 

Jesse rubs his eyes weakly and turns onto his back to look up at the strike commander. 

"Come on, let me help you up," Jack says as he holds down both hands to Jesse. 

Jesse holds his soiled hand closer to himself and ducks his head. 

There's silence for a moment, then Gabriel mutters something, too far away for Jesse to make out and Jack sighs where he's standing at the foot of the bed, next to the wall.

"You wanna wash your hands?" Jack asks. 

Jesse doesn't look up but nods. 

"Give me the other one," Jack commands gently. 

Jesse hesitates then reaches his other hand up and feels Jack's larger hand tangle with his. 

Jesse's lifted up, Jack squeezing his hand and grabbing the younger's opposite elbow to steady him. 

"Come on," Jack murmurs and guides him past Gabriel, out of the room and down the hall, turning through the living room to get to a small kitchen. 

He turns on the tap for Jesse then gently nudges the younger towards the sink. 

Jesse quickly, if a little roughly, scrubs his hands clean until he can't smell his arousal on them any longer.

Jack hands him a small towel to dry to his hands. 

"Sorry," Jesse says hoarsely. 

"Why?" Jack asks quietly as he takes the towel back and hangs it on a hook next to the fridge. 

"Made y'all mad," Jesse mutters and rubs his lower stomach, "I should… I can just… Go."

“Do you want to?”

When Jesse doesn’t reply Jack watches him for a minute then nudges him out of the kitchen, towards one of the living room couches. 

"This is neutral ground," Jack says as he moves to the linen closet and pulls out several blankets, "Whenever me and Gabriel fight, we come to an agreement here."

The older man turns towards Jesse, holding the blankets. 

"Have you ever made a nest?" Jack asks as he comes around the side of the couch. 

"No," Jesse says hesitantly, "Wasn't allowed to." 

Jack pauses, his brows furrowing as he studies Jesse for a moment, trying to process that confession. 

"Okay… Do you know how?" 

Jesse hesitates, gaze shifting between the couch, the blankets, Jack, and the hallway Gabriel is down. 

"... Do you want help?" Jack asks, glancing towards Gabriel's room, giving Jesse that opportunity to not have to admit his shortcomings with his commander in earshot. 

Jesse nods readily. 

Jack sets the stack of blankets down and moves to the corner of the L-shaped sectional. 

"Pick the one you want against you and set it to the side," Jack nods towards the blankets as he shifts around the cushions, making a bigger area to lay. 

Jesse feels each blanket, separating out the ones that aren’t as soft immediately. 

He gets down to the two softest, one a deep gray, knitted blanket with tasseled edges. 

The other double-layered, blue fleece, knotted together every few inches on all sides. 

The former smells like Gabriel, and the latter… Jack. 

Jesse swallows and nervously glances at the Strike Commander, who’s watching him, waiting for him to make a decision. 

They both look up as Gabriel turns the corner and comes to a stop at the edge of the living room. 

Jesse lowers his gaze quickly to the blankets and slowly adds the one that smells like Gabriel to the pile. 

“... Okay,” Jack says next to him, “You sure?” 

“Yeah,” Jesse whispers.

Gabriel’s socked feet come into view a little ways to his right and Jesse tentatively lifts his gaze. 

Gabriel holds out an aluminum bottle and Jesse realizes that it's what touched his neck. 

“Drink it,” Gabriel mutters, pushing the bottle into Jesse’s hand then turning and heading back towards his room. 

Jesse’s toes curl in the carpet and he shifts nervously before flipping up the straw and starting to drink. 

It’s water, with some fruity flavor that Jesse thinks might be an electrolyte powder. 

“You don’t have to drink it right now,” Jack says quietly.

Jesse shrugs weakly with his uninjured shoulder. 

Maybe he doesn’t _have_ to, but Gabriel gave him an order. 

It was his job to comply, right?

That was the deal for his ‘freedom’, right?

He glances at Jack who’s watching him, brows furrowed. 

“Do you… Do you take _everything_ he says literally?” Jack asks, sounding worried. 

Jesse stops drinking, lowering the bottle slightly. 

“Yeah?” 

“Oh my God,” Jack mutters as he lifts a hand to cover his face. 

Jesse feels himself shrink away as the scent of disappointment radiates from Jack. 

“Hold on,” Jack says and moves around Jesse, disappearing down the hall to Gabriel’s room. 

Jesse hesitates, then sits on the edge of the couch, sipping on the drink and watching the opening of the hallway with itchy eyes. 

Gabriel comes around the corner first, looking deeply concerned. 

“Jesse?” Gabriel asks as he comes around to crouch in front of Jesse. 

Jesse lowers the bottle to his lap, cautiously watching the older man. 

“... Sir?”

“Baring your first few days here, have you _ever_ ignored something I told you to or implied you should do?” 

Jesse frowns at his commander, thinking for a moment before shaking his head. 

Gabriel stares at him then covers his face, scrubbing at his eyes tiredly. 

“Okay,” Gabriel mutters and stands up. 

“‘Okay’?” Jack echoes incredulously, “Gabriel!”

_“Can it,_ Morrison,” Gabriel growls, eyes flashing at the other commander, “Give me a Goddamned second.”

Jesse tenses, nervously looking between the Commanders. 

“What did I…? That was the deal...” Jesse’s voice grows quieter as his uncertainty grows. 

Both Commanders look at him. 

“That was the deal,” Jesse says more emphatically, feeling a warm pang in his gut and pressing his first in below his bellybutton, “Prison, or your words as Gospel.”

He sees Gabriel swallow hard, look over at Jack.

Jesse watches as they seem to communicate silently, and can tell that they don’t know what to do with him.   
  
Another, sharper pang twists inside him and he bites down on a gasp. 

His vision goes fuzzy around the edges and he grinds his knuckles roughly into his abdomen. 

“Come on,” Jack says quietly and one hand cups each of his elbows, lifting him up off the couch. 

Jesse whimpers in protest and closes his eyes. 

He doesn’t want to leave, not really. 

Jesse’s nearly the same height as Jack, so it’s easy enough for him to bury his face in the crook of Jack’s neck, trying to press closer to the older man. 

He feels Jack’s chest hitch against his, hazily remembering he’s still wearing a binder. 

Jesse’s head feels like it’s filled with fire. 

He can see it against the backs of his eyelids. 

The crackling orange and gold of a small campfire under the wide-open New Mexican sky. 

Somewhere in the desert at night, a million stars and the sounds of coyotes in the distance. 

It should feel cold but instead he just feels _heat._

“McCree,” Jack murmurs near his ear, “Look.”

Jesse reluctantly lifts his head and Jack nods towards the couch. 

Gabriel’s standing there, awkwardly holding the blue blanket, glancing between Jesse and the nest he’s carefully formed in the corner of the couch. 

Jesse swallows hard as Jack nudges him towards the nest, and towards Gabriel. 

He obediently takes the few steps closer, bowing his head completely when he stops in front of Gabriel. 

His commander doesn’t react for a few seconds and Jesse grows antsy, shifting his weight to stop himself from swaying. 

A hand settles on the back of his neck, just below his claiming spot and Jesse makes a small, involuntarily sound. 

Want, and gratitude, and relief. 

Gabriel squeezes his neck lightly and Jesse feels the older man’s thumb rubbing over a bump in his spine. 

“Why don’t you… You wanna lay down?” Gabriel purposefully rephrasing so that the suggestion becomes a question. 

Jesse nods readily and lifts his gaze to see Gabriel watching him with a slight frown. 

He can smell the conflict from his commander and whines quietly, barely louder than a breath. 

He watches Gabriel’s brows furrow and then relax as the older man sighs then slides his hand down to Jesse’s waist before guiding the younger onto the couch, taking the bottle away as he does. 

“No,” Jesse protests weakly, “I have to... Drink.”

He looks up at Gabriel desperately, reaching for the bottle. 

Gabriel studies him for a moment then slowly sits just outside the edge of the nest. 

“Why would you have to drink it?” Gabriel asks gently as he offers Jesse the blue blanket instead. 

Jesse hesitates but takes the blanket hugging it close as he settles back in the corner, bringing his knees to his chest. 

“You told me to,” Jesse mutters as he watches Gabriel over the top of the blanket, trying not to pout. 

“I didn’t mean you need to drink it all at once.”

“You…” Jesse frowns and presses the blanket against the side of his face, the fleece feeling cool on his heated cheeks, “You made it for me.”

“I poured powder in water and shook it,” Gabriel says incredulously. 

It makes Jesse feel a little bit dumber than usual. 

There’s a tingling of humiliation behind his ears and he lowers his gaze to his socked toes. 

Two different shades of black, because, somehow, he couldn’t even get _that_ right. 

“Jesus,” He hears Gabriel mutter in frustration and Jesse curls up a little more, hiding his face in the blanket. 

“Gabriel,” He hears Jack scold quietly.

“Stay with him,” Gabriel says and then moves away. 

Jesse hears a door open and close somewhere in the rooms, then a fingertip presses lightly against the crown of his head. 

“Can I sit with you?” Jack asks, wiggling his finger in Jesse’s hair. 

Jesse nods against the blanket and feels the couch dip next to him. 

Jack's fingers lightly comb through Jesse's hair as they sit together in silence for a few minutes. 

"Gabriel said this is only your second heat," Jack murmurs, voice calm and gentle, radiating control. 

Jesse feels himself relaxing and knows it's an effect of the Alpha's demeanor. 

Jesse nods minutely, not wanting to displace the fingers in his hair.

"Was your first heat… Good?"

Jesse slowly shakes his head, lifting his face just enough from the blanket that he can make eye contact with Jack.

Jesse shakes his head more firmly, then drops his gaze.

Jack's fingers pause in his hair, but resume a short moment later.

"Were you the only Omega in Deadlock?" Jack guesses.

Jesse nods.

"But they didn't know, not until you heated, right?"

"Yeah," Jesse murmurs, "Omega 'round there sometimes wouldn't heat at all, just from bein' too sick."

Jack hums in understanding and pushes Jesse's hair back from his face. 

"Were you ever claimed?" Jack asks gently. 

"No," Jesse says and then frowns slightly, "No?"

"You don't know?" 

"I… I don't remember much, of my first," Jesse mutters, "Some flashes, but it…"

Jesse reaches back and covers his claiming spot with one hand.

The area is heavily scarred, just from being scruffed so often growing up, only _just_ fully healed from when Gabriel did it in the interrogation room. 

Those scars are rough and raised as the rest. 

You wouldn't be able to make out bitemarks through the thick, silvery tissue. 

"Can I…?" Jack trails off, lowering his hand to Jesse's shoulder, "Do you mind if I check?" 

Jesse tips his head forward onto the blanket. 

Jack scoots closer, gently moving the hair off Jesse's claiming spot and ghosting his fingertips around the uneven edges. 

Jesse stops breathing.

Jack's nose presses lightly against the side of Jesse's neck but the younger gasps regardless. 

"You don't smell claimed," Jack says after he sits back, voice a little lower and rougher than before. 

Jesse makes a weak sound of acknowledgment. 

He can smell his own arousal, so Jack must be able to as well. 

Jesse buries his face in the blanket and breathes slowly. 

"Do you… Should I step out?" Jack asks tentatively.

"No. No, I-" Jesse shakes his head quickly, "I'll be good." 

"McCree…" Jack starts awkwardly, "I don't think that getting relief for yourself is you being _bad."_

The door from the main hall opens and Gabriel comes back into the room with a canvas bag. 

He stops in his tracks a few feet away. 

"You're already…" Gabriel frowns as Jesse peeks up at him, "You don't have very long recovery periods."

"This is longer, actually," Jesse says hoarsely, "Than the first time."

"Damn," Jack says quietly, "That might as well have been constant."

"Are you okay out here?" Gabriel asks, "Do you want to go back in my room?" 

Jesse shakes his head quickly. 

"Okay," Gabriel says slowly, "Should I get… A towel?" 

"No, I won't… I'm-" Jesse ducks his head, feeling his eyes burning. 

"He doesn't want to touch himself," Jack supplies helpfully. 

"Jesse," Gabriel whispers, "You can, if you need to. You're safe here." 

Jesse shakes his head, hears Gabriel sigh, and then his commander's footsteps retreating towards the kitchen. 

"Would you rather _be_ touched?" Jack asks quietly.

"Dunno," Jesse says quickly. 

Jack's hand returns to his head, gently petting him. 

\-- 

Gabriel comes back in, sitting on Jesse's other side and the two Alphas are watching whatever movie is playing but Jesse is just focused on trying to keep himself calm. 

He's slick in his boxers and he knows the older men can smell him, but are tactfully not mentioning it. 

Jack's hand is still lazily stroking his hair and Jesse silently lifts his head into the touch, wordlessly asking for more. 

Jack shifts next to him and then pulls on Jesse's far shoulder, encouraging the younger to lay down in his lap. 

Jesse keeps hold of the blanket and lets himself be maneuvered until his head is pillowed high on one of Jack's thighs. 

The fingers return to his hair, rubbing from his temple down next to his claiming spot. 

A small sound of pleasure escapes Jesse and he tenses when he feels both Alphas look at him. 

"Sorry," Jesse whispers hoarsely. 

"You don't have to hold back, Jess," Gabriel says gently and scoots closer, pulling Jesse's lower legs over his thighs, "You're in heat, it's not abnormal for you to be sensitive." 

Gabriel squeezes the back of Jesse's thigh for emphasis and the younger gasps weakly, squeezing his legs together. 

Jesse squirms and wraps his arms tighter around the blanket as Jack lightly brushes the backs of his knuckles over the scar tissue marring Jesse's claiming spot.

Jesse closes his eyes tighter and whimpers quietly. 

Gabriel's fingers trail up and down the inner backs of Jesse's thighs and Jesse feels the pit-drop sensation of arousal in his gut, clenching around nothing, slick starting to soak into his boxers. 

"Remember what I asked earlier, McCree?" Jack prompts gently.

Jesse nods shakily. 

"Do you want to try that?" 

"Try what?" Gabriel asks.

Jesse hesitates then nods, pressing back into Jack's hand on his claiming spot. 

"Come here," Jack murmurs and helps Jesse sit up, the strike commander moving back into the corner of the nest then pulling Jesse onto his lap. 

Jesse squirms and shies, curling up slightly as Jack's hands move over his thighs and hips. 

"Jack?" Gabriel asks, a little more rushed. 

"I asked him if he'd rather be touched than touch himself," Jack says quietly as he rubs over the tops of Jesse's thighs, just getting the younger to relax and open his legs. 

Jesse watches over the edge of the blanket as Jack's hand moves towards his crotch. 

"You want this, Jess?" Gabriel checks. 

Jesse glances up at his commander, settling back against Jack's chest, nodding. 

"You smell good, McCree," Jack murmurs pressing his lips to Jesse's neck, next to the claiming spot. 

Jesse whines quietly, seeing Gabriel's gaze turn heated. 

"You wanna take these off?" Jack asks as he tugs on Jesse's sweatpants. 

Jesse nods and helps shove them down and off. 

Jack groans quietly into his neck and Jesse knows it's because the scent of his arousal is so much stronger with only one, thin barrier. 

Cotton already shiny between his thighs, slick leaking through the fabric. 

Jack's touch on his bare thighs has Jesse panting weakly and eagerly spreading his legs on either side of Jack's.

"Smell real good, Jess," Gabriel growls and Jesse gasps, looking up at his commander. 

"You good with me touching you through your underwear?" Jack asks.

"You can- You…" Jesse tries even out his breathing, tipping his head back to bury his face in Jack's neck, _"Please."_

Jack's fingers press into his slit through the cotton and Jesse whines, low and long. 

The fingers explore leisurely, mapping the area before coming to rest over Jesse's hole, one and then two fingers pressing into Jesse through the fabric. 

Jesse’s hips twitch into the touches as he squirms in Jack’s lap, small, needy sounds muffled against Jack’s throat. 

Jack’s finger moves the slick-coated fabric up over Jesse’s nub before the older man gently circles the nub with a fingertip. 

Jesse bites down hard on his tongue, glancing at Gabriel who’s watching them intently. 

His commander has one hand resting on his upper thigh, framing a sizeable bulge. 

Jesse whimpers quietly, clenching around nothing, his slick dribbling down over his ass, Gabriel’s gaze meeting his warmly. 

He’s gonna get Jack’s pants dirty. 

The thought makes him a little frantic, hand reaching down to grab Jack’s wrist, squeezing weakly as he hides his face in the strike commander’s neck. 

Jack’s hand stills in Jesse’s grip immediately. 

“You okay?” Jack whispers, lightly rubbing his cheek against Jesse’s. 

“Makin’ you... Dirty,” Jesse says feebly. 

“It’s fine, Jesse,” Jack murmurs and Jesse whimpers lowly at the strike commander saying his given name. 

“You want me to keep going?” Jack asks, the back of his thumb twisting up to rub the side of Jesse’s wrist, his other hand squeezing the younger's thigh. 

Jesse shifts and feels Jack’s cock under him, making him groan quietly, letting go of Jack’s wrist. 

Jack starts rubbing him through the fabric again and Jesse returns to squeezing the blanket, his chest a bit too tight with his labored breathing. 

“Need-” Jesse squirms, puts the blanket to the side and tugs at his shirt, “Need it off.”

“Lift your arms,” Gabriel murmurs, “Sit forward.”

Jesse obeys and feels his commander tug the t-shirt he’s wearing up over his head. 

“How does it…?” Gabriel mutters, thumbing the hem of the binder. 

“Same as the shirt,” He hears Jack say behind him

Gabriel works the binder up and off, same as the shirt and Jesse looks up at his commander hazily. 

He knows what he looks like, scrawny all over, small, uneven chest, scars everywhere you look. 

Tattoos, some he did himself, the Deadlock brands on his forearm and hip he got when he was sixteen. 

If Gabriel didn’t want him when he was clothed, Jesse doubts he has a chance now. 

Jesse drops his gaze and leans back against Jack’s chest. 

“Let us know what’s off-limits,” Jack murmurs and the hand not between Jesse’s legs rubs lightly over the red marks the binder has left behind on Jesse’s lower ribs. 

Jesse feels _pacified_ by the action, in a way he can’t quite explain, and tentatively snuggles back into the strike commander. 

Jack’s quiet huff of a laugh rustles his hair and the older man squeezes his waist. 

“Can I touch you beneath these?” Jack asks against Jesse’s ear, quiet enough that he’s not even sure Gabriel could understand, “You don’t have to take them off.” 

Jesse nods. 

Jack’s fingers move up to the waistband, and Jesse can feel the cooling, tackiness of his slick as the older man’s fingers brush his lower belly. 

Then slip under, grazing over the honey-brown curls then sliding between his lower lips. 

Jesse’s breath hitches at the first touch, the first skin-on-skin stimulation.

He hears Gabriel shift and looks up to see his commander leaning against the back of his couch, arms resting on either side of him, legs spread lazily, the fabric of his pants pulled tight over his cock. 

Jack’s fingers dip inside of him and Jesse whines, louder than he means to. 

He presses his hips into the touch, wants more, faster, deeper, rougher. 

More than fingers, more than just a dick. 

He wants to be knotted. 

He wants both his Alphas’ knots. 

Jesse swallows hard against that mental realization and whines again, more breathy this time, as Jack adds a third finger. 

“Shh,” Jack lowers his mouth to press his lips just next to Jesse’s claiming spot, “You’re being so good, Jesse. Taking three fingers like it’s nothing.”

Jesse preens, arches his back, and tries to clamp down on the fingers. 

Of course he’s _good,_ he’s being so good, he could be so good for his Alphas if they just-

Jesse cuts that thought short with unnecessary ferocity. 

A guillotine to split a grape. 

“You want another one?” Jack murmurs against the edge of Jesse’s claiming spot and Jesse nods as quickly as he can, hearing Jack’s gentle laugh at his enthusiasm. 

A forth finger slides in, the fingers twist and stretch and stroke and pump in and out and there’s slick leaking from him steadily, the sounds in the room obscene and _wet._

Jesse’s suddenly so close, so quickly that it takes his breath away. 

He writhes and rocks his hips down onto the fingers, grinding back against Jack’s cock. 

Feels the rumble of the older man growling against his back and lets slip a strangled whimper of “Alpha” before he starts to come. 

He can feel himself clamping down on Jack’s fingers, gasping as the older man strokes along his walls and grazes his fangs over Jesse’s claiming spot, letting him settle for a few seconds and then bringing him right back to the peak again. 

Sustaining him by stretching Jesse near his opening and barely biting at his claiming spot. 

Not enough to break skin and claim him, not enough to have Jesse really feeling _full,_ but giving the Omega a taste of what it might be like, to be claimed and knotted at the height of an orgasm. 

Jesse weakly whines through each ebb and flow, not sure if this counts as coming multiple times in quick succession or coming once, so hard that even if he wasn’t heated he wouldn’t be able to think straight. 

Jack’s fingers slip out of him and the older man pants against Jesse’s nape, hips just-barely rocking up against Jesse’s ass. 

Jesse eagerly grinds back, though he feels exhausted, he wants his Alpha to come.

Wants be scented and marked so strongly he _reeks_ like his Alpha until his next heat. 

“Jack,” He hears Gabriel say sternly and Jack stills behind him with a muttered curse. 

“No, no,” Jesse whines, looking up at Gabriel pleadingly, “Let him. _Let him.”_

Gabriel frowns down at him and Jesse makes a frustrated sound when he tries to grind back but Jack holds his hips still. 

Jesse closes his eyes tightly, anger rising in him, aimed entirely at Gabriel. 

He twists slightly and Jack tenses but Jesse just tucks against the strike commander’s chest, hiding his face in Jack’s neck. 

He waits until Jack’s grip on his hipbones relaxes before nuzzling against Jack’s collarbone. 

“Thank you,” Jesse whispers, just for Jack. 

The older man makes a small sound, oddly uncertain, before he presses his lips to Jesse’s temple and wraps his arms around Jesse’s stomach. 

Jesse lets himself relax, Jack still smells like arousal, but he lacks the scent of frustration Jesse would expect. 

He smells content, and it makes Jesse feel light. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh mmm  
> this is more uh... traumatic than the last chapter, in the sense of yes Jesse wants to have sex, but feels like he can't clearly express his boundaries due to fear of coming off as disobedient? also discussion of previous sexual abuse and exploitation of an omega(Jesse) in heat   
> so, yeah, tread lightly, same terms used for anatomy  
> shorter update, sorry, trying to distract myself

  
Jesse wakes up sluggishly, hands moving around for purchase when he realizes he doesn’t feel Jack under him anymore. 

He’s curled in the corner with a long line of heat pressed against him. 

Jesse’s fingers search out the warmth and his eyes open when fur meets his touch. 

Dark, golden eyes are watching him, and Jesse feels his heart-rate skyrocket, staring at the massive wolf. 

He takes a shaky breath in, sitting up cautiously, and the scent hits him like a brick to the head. 

It’s his commander. 

This giant black and grey beast is Gabriel, curled around him in a way that makes Jesse almost feel safe. 

“Sir?” Jesse asks hoarsely, pulling back his hand. 

If a wolf could look unamused, that would be how Gabriel looked in this form, the commander dropping his head with a huff, tail sweeping broadly over the couch from one side to the other until it curls around Jesse’s leg. 

“Didn’t… Didn’t know you could shift,” Jesse murmurs, “Fully, I mean.”

As a half-wolf, some would say Jesse lucked out. 

None of the ill-affects of the full moon, but he’d spent many nights alone, listening to the full-wolves in the gang howling and yipping as they ran, sparred, and played. 

He’d wondered though, if, regardless of his Omega status, he’d have had an easier time in Deadlock as a full-wolf. 

Gabriel’s tail whacks against his leg and Jesse looks at his commander questioningly. 

Gabriel shifts and makes room for Jesse to get off the couch, pointedly looking towards the hallway. 

And then to one end of the couch where a towel and change of clothes sit. 

Jesse slips off the cushion, carefully not squishing his commander's tail, then grabs the pile and heads to the bathroom. 

\-- 

He hadn't realized how much slick had dried on his ass and thighs until he has to wash it off, trying to avoid stimulating anything while he cleaned up. 

He peers at his fogged up reflection and wrings his hair out with the towel, then changes into the clothes. 

They're Gabriel's and Jack's, just sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

Gabriel looks up at him when he rounds the end of the couch and climbs on. 

"Thanks," Jesse murmurs and lays down next to the wolf, hesitating. 

Reaching out and grazing his nails behind Gabriel's ear. 

They both hear the door to the apartment, then Jack's scent strengthens, Jesse craning his neck to look up at the strike commander.

"Hey Jesse," Jack says and hands the younger the water bottle, "Feeling okay?"

"Yessir."

"Hungry?" 

Jesse frowns as he thinks about it, then shakes his head.

\--

He should've known that Jack's wolf form wouldn't be golden, but the sandy cream and gray is still surprising.

\--

Between two sleeping wolves, Jesse feels the first tensing of a new wave of his heat.

He grumbles and shifts, both wolves producing enough warmth to have him uncomfortable with the fever. 

He struggles out of the shirt and hesitates on the bottoms before shoving them off too. 

He feels Gabriel's snout nudge the top of his head and looks up in the dim light. 

His commander's dark gold eyes glow down at him.

"Too warm," Jesse explains, "Sorry."

Gabriel shakes his massive head, very obviously looking Jesse over. 

Jesse flushes under the attention and watches Gabriel shift in front of him. 

Human features filter back into his face, body narrowing and elongating into too-big-to-be-human limbs. 

The dark fur still covers most of the older man, thick on his chest and crotch. 

Jesse notices the reddened tip of Gabriel's cock peeking out of the sheath and quickly looks away, up to his commander's face. 

"You remember how long your first heat was?" Gabriel asks.

"Three days," Jesse says quietly, glancing at Jack's sleeping form.

Gabriel hums thoughtfully, stretching out on his side until his fuzzy feet dangle over the armrest.

Jesse closes his eyes, hugging himself loosely. 

\--

“Jesse.”

Jesse whines quietly, rocking his hips forward against the pressure between his thighs. 

“Jess. C’mon, need you awake for this.”

Jesse reluctantly opens his eyes, finds Gabriel’s face only a foot from his own, the older man’s thigh between his legs. 

Jesse stills his movements.

“You can keep going,” Gabriel murmurs, “But I want you aware.”

Gabriel’s back in human form, and Jesse can feel the older man’s cock, hard against his hip. 

He whimpers and shoves his face against Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Gabriel’s hands curl around his hips and lightly tug, encouraging. 

Maybe Gabriel will make use of him this time.

Jesse’s breathing turns shaky as he grinds against his commander’s bare thigh. 

“Damn,” Gabriel murmurs, “You’re soaked.”

Jesse makes a strangled sound, embarrassment and agreement shoved into a desperate whine. 

He can feel how his slick is letting him slip against Gabriel’s skin, barely any friction. 

It’s not enough, he knows it’s not. 

“Sir,” Jesse whispers, “Please?”

“What d’you need?” Gabriel asks softly as he guides Jesse’s hips, keeping them rocking. 

“Somethin’... Inside,” Jesse says hoarsely. 

Then one of the hands on his hip moves between them, rubbing over Jesse’s hole, sliding two fingers in. 

Three. 

Four. 

Jesse cries out softly, hips jerking, trying to get the fingers deeper, wanting more. 

Greedy.

He feels another set of hands touching him and exhales shakily as Jack’s warmth blankets his back. 

One hand’s fingers play with his nub while the other lands on the hip Gabriel isn’t squeezing. 

Jesse can smell both his Alphas’ arousals and knows what to do.

“That stretching you at all?” Jack asks quietly, “Any pain?”

Jesse shakes his head quickly. 

“Do you want more?”

“Want your knot.”

“Whose?” Gabriel growls into his hair. 

“Both, both,” Jesse says, “Both.”

Gabriel’s fingers still inside of him and Jack stops circling his nub. 

Jesse whines loudly at the loss of stimulation. 

“No. Please, please, please,” Jesse begs, pressing his face against Gabriel’s neck. 

‘Don’t stop, don’t leave me.’

‘I’m sorry.”

“Jack?” Gabriel asks quietly over his head.

“It’s… I mean… Yeah,” Jack says hoarsely. 

“Angela has you on birth control?” 

Jesse nods quickly. 

He feels fingers drag slick over his ass and hesitates then shakes his head, twisting away from the touch. 

“No, no,” Jesse mutters, “Front hole.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I can, I promise.”

Gabriel’s fingers move inside him, stretching apart and rubbing along his walls. 

Jesse leans back against Jack, steadies himself by gripping Jack’s forearms, using the leverage to rock down on Gabriel’s fingers. 

Show his Alphas he can be good. 

That he’ll be worth it.

“Jack,” Gabriel murmurs, “Help me out here.”

Jesse whines when Jack’s fingers slide back to play along the edges of his hole, gathering slick before two slide in behind Gabriel’s.

“Shit,” Jesse whimpers, “Please?”

“Please what?” Jack whispers against his ear. 

“Fuck me?” Jesse asks weakly, “Knot me?”

“Who do you want inside first?”

Jesse hesitates then looks up at Gabriel. 

“Commander Reyes,” Jesse whispers. 

Gabriel snorts quietly and ducks his head slightly. 

“You don’t have to call me that, Jess,” Gabriel mutters but pulls his fingers out, shifting so he’s kneeling. 

Jesse’s tugged backward onto Jack’s lap, the strike commander positioning them in the corner, facing Gabriel’s side of the couch.

Jesse can feel Jack’s cock against his ass and grinds back only to be lifted up by Gabriel’s hands under his thighs. 

Gabriel has his slick coated fingers stroking over his cock as he shuffles closer and leans in. 

Inches from Jesse’s face. 

“Are you sure?” Gabriel whispers. 

“I’m…” Jesse nods, “Yes.”

Anything for his Alphas.

The head of Gabriel’s cock presses against his hole and Jesse breathes in sharply, leaning back to hide his face in Jack’s neck. 

Jack’s fingers slip out of him, lightly rubbing his nub as Gabriel pushes in. 

Slow, so fucking slow. 

Just as steady as Gabriel is in every aspect. 

Jesse squirms and whines and begs for more but his commander keeps his pace until he’s as deep as he can go. 

Jesse can feel the pressure against his cervix and exhales shakily.

“Alpha,” Jesse whispers, “Sir.”

“Say my name, Jess,” Gabriel murmurs and pulls his hips back. 

Just as fucking slow, his cock dragging along Jesse’s walls. 

Jesse whimpers, high and tight, clamping down against the feeling. 

“... Gabriel,” Jesse says, uncertain which name his commander wants, “... Gabe?”

Gabriel looks up at his face with a quirked brow then thrusts back in. 

Jesse groans and grapples for Jack’s hands, stilling Jack’s fingertips against his nub, squeezing the other hand tightly. 

“Shh,” Jack hushes him, “You’re doing so well, Jesse.”

“I’m bein’ good,” Jesse says desperately, “I am.”

“... You are,” Jack says slowly, looking up at Gabriel, brows furrowed with worry. 

“I’m- I’m-” Jesse gasps as Gabriel bottoms out again.

“Shh,” Gabriel murmurs, “Hush. You’re fine.”

Jesse takes a shaky breath in and closes his eyes, trying to bury his face in Jack’s neck. 

His fingers grip Jack’s tighter then pull the older man’s touch away from his nub, over to his hip instead.

“You gonna take both of us, Jesse?” Gabriel growls. 

Jesse nods quickly against Jack’s neck, rocking his hips against Gabriel’s.

Gabriel slips one finger in alongside his cock, thrusting a couple times then adding another. 

And another. 

And another. 

Jesse breathes shakily, swallowing his whimpers, trying to stay quiet. 

Like his Alpha told him to be.

Gabriel’s fingers twist and move to the back of Jesse’s hole, four big fingers pressing together like a second cock. 

“No pain?” Gabriel asks roughly.

It burns. 

Jesse shakes his head. 

“Jack, line up,” Gabriel says, “And I’m gonna lower him.”

Jesse feels Jack shift behind him and Jesse squeezes his hands, lets go. 

“Wait,” Jack murmurs, and one hand settles on Jesse’s belly, the cleaner of the two moving up to pet Jesse’s head, “Jesse?”

Jesse leans his head back to meet Jack’s concerned blue eyes. 

“What’d you mean by ‘I’m being good’?” Jack asks quietly. 

Jesse blinks, looks between Gabriel and Jack, conflicted. 

“What?” Gabriel straightens up, his cock shifting inside Jesse. 

“He was saying ‘I’m being good’,” Jack says, looking up at Gabriel, “And then he stopped letting me touch him. Earlier he implied touching himself was ‘bad’.”

“Jess?” Gabriel sighs, “Explain.”

“I’m… I’m behavin’,” Jesse says tentatively, looking between his Alphas nervously. 

What’s the right answer here?

Did he come off as though he was bragging?

He was just happy, to be wanted, to be a good Omega.

Gabriel tenses slightly and squeezes the underside of Jesse’s thigh.

“What do you mean by that… ‘Behaving’?” Jack asks gently. 

“I-“ Jesse frowns, lowers his gaze, too confused by this sudden interrogation. 

He feels like he fucked up, and he doesn’t get it. 

He was behaving, he was following his Alphas’ orders, ready to please them, ready to be mated, so his Alphas’ would be happy and his heat wouldn’t be such an annoyance. 

‘Inconvenience. Nuisance. Useless without a cock in one of your holes.’ 

Jesse swallows nervously. 

“I don’t… I’m bein’ a good Omega,” Jesse whispers, “I’m bein’ useful.”

“... Shit,” Gabriel mutters.

Gabriel pulls back completely, cock and fingers, until Jesse’s left achingly empty, cool air mocking him when it passes over his slick-drenched slit and thighs. 

“No, No!” Jesse squirms and begs, looking up, “No, please. I’m sorry. I- I can be good.”

Jesse whines and feels Jack’s hand squeeze his hip. 

Gabriel’s studying him like he’s disappointed and Jesse’s breathing quickens. 

“You can.. You can use both holes,” Jesse says desperately, “I’ll be quiet. Or I’ll say your name. I don’t care. I’ll do anythin’.”

He tries to lean forward, tries to wrap his hand around Gabriel’s cock, show him how good he can be. 

Jack’s hands grab his wrists and gently hold them against his sides. 

Jack’s cock isn’t hard behind him anymore and Jesse whines. 

Low and wounded. 

“I’m s- I’m sorry,” Jesse feels his face burning, tears running down his cheeks. 

Is this a game? Like in Deadlock?

Do they want him to cry and beg and bargain for some relief?

“Wh-“ Jesse swallows and sniffs, “What do you want?”

“What?” Gabriel asks, brows furrowed as he sits back on his heels. 

Jesse frowns at his Alpha then drops his gaze. 

“Do you…” Jesse shifts, flexing his wrists in Jack’s grip, “The Alphas in Deadlock… I can be knotted without comin’. If you want that.”

The way Jesse says it almost proud, like it’s a good thing that he can be fucked without getting any relief.

“Or I- I can be quiet,” Jesse offers, “Like you wanted earlier? I can do that. I thought I was, but I ain’t… If I wasn’t, you can gag me too.”

Gabriel just stares at him, obviously unhappy and Jesse feels so bad. 

Like a failure, worse than anytime his commander scolded him for screwing up a test. 

“Do you… Do you want more?” Jesse asks weakly. 

“More?” Jack echoes. 

“More Alphas?” Jesse clarifies. 

His head hurts, he’s still foggy from his heat but he almost feels like this wave is over. 

“I… It hurt but I can try?” Jesse whispers. 

“... It hurt?” Gabriel asks lowly after a moment. 

“It… Not badly,” Jesse insists, struggling against Jack weakly then slumping back against the strike commander. 

“I asked you if it did,” Gabriel growls, sounding furious, “We both did.”

“Gabe-“ Jack starts. 

“You would’ve stopped!” Jesse argues, “And y’all aren’t as likely to tear me in that hole.”

Silence. 

“I can’t… It might affect my performance in trainin’,” Jesse says weakly, “But if… If you want…”

“Jesse,” Jack murmurs, “Stop.”

Jesse’s mouth shuts quickly, teeth clacking together in a way that makes both Alphas wince. 

Jesse bows his head and his tears start up again. 

He sniffs gently, trying to stay quiet. 

“Jesus,” Gabriel mutters and violently gets off the couch, quickly walking away. 

Jesse can’t stop the small whine, pleading and muffled behind his tightly closed lips. 

Jack hushes him and moves him gently, standing up and setting Jesse in the center of the nest. 

Jesse desperately holds back his next whine, watching Jack walk down the hallway, following Gabriel. 

His hands are shaking violently and he hugs his knees to his chest. 

He feels dirty, ashamed and… 

Useless. 

The Deadlock Alphas were right about one thing, it seems. 

Jesse sniffs quietly and curls up in the corner, digging his nails into his calves. 

\--

Jesse wakes up as his next wave sets in and he wants to die. 

Honest to God, he wants to, he doesn’t want to exist past this moment. 

Deadlock is dead and gone, and the only people in Overwatch who liked him just rejected him, one for the first time and the other for what seems to be the hundredth. 

Jesse whimpers and curls up tighter. 

“McCree?” He hears Jack ask and the return to his last name stings. 

Jesse slowly opens his eyes, peering over his arm at Jack. 

“Hey,” Jack says gently, leaning over the back of the couch. 

Jack’s scent is fresh because he’s right there, but beyond that the living room smells stale, only Jesse’s own heat scent in the area. 

Jesse drops his gaze to the carpet. 

“You think you could eat something?” Jack asks and Jesse immediately shakes his head. 

Even the thought of food turning his stomach. 

“You sure?” 

Jesse sees Jack’s fingers reaching for his head in his peripheral and he tenses. 

The fingers hesitate, then comb into his hair, soft and tender as Jack’s thumb brushes over the corner of Jesse’s cried-raw eyelid.

Jesse closes his eyes and cautiously leans into the touch. 

Jack sighs quietly and bows his head, petting Jesse slowly then pulling back, shoving off his sweatpants and boxers before shifting. 

Jesse opens his eyes when Jack rumbles with a small noise and the older man comes around the side of the couch, climbing up onto it next to Jesse. 

He looks between Jesse and the nest, pawing at the edges of the blanket barrier, ears low. 

“Yeah,” Jesse says hoarsely, “It’s your couch.”

Jack’s ears flatten further and he lets out a small growl. 

“... And I want you closer,” Jesse whispers, “I swear.”

Jack studies him for a moment then walks onto the nest, dropping down like a barrier between Jesse and the rest of the living room. 

Jesse reaches out slowly, threading his fingers into the thick pale-gray fur around Jack’s neck. 

The wolf leans into the touch. 

Jesse uncurls his legs until they’re stretched out and Jack sets his heavy head in Jesse’s lap. 

Jesse watches Jack watch the screen, whatever show is playing quietly.

He brushes his thumb over Jack's head and tries to settle, closing his eyes. 


End file.
